Por un error
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Desde el fondo de su corazón, Naruto no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, pero a pesar de sus verdaderos planes de algún modo u otro acabó liándola, sacando a relucir el carácter de Sakura.


_Bien, tardé un poquito en actualizar y creo que eso no es demasiada novedad en mi caso ¿No? hahaha, como dije en **Facebook** , daré una pequeña **noticia** en esta actualización y esta la daré al final de la historia :3_

* * *

 ** _[ Por un error ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único  
_**

 _._

Naruto se vio inmerso en su trabajo desde tempranas horas del día, encerrado en el interior de su oficina encargándose de la pila de documentos que yacía sobre su escritorio, yendo desde acuerdos por firmar hasta misiones asignadas a Genins, Chunnis, Jonins e incluso Anbus dependiendo de su nivel de dificultad.

Se había levantado de la cama con la mayor disposición posible, era el Hokage después de todo, ser el líder de la aldea en la que vivía era su sueño desde niño y darse el lujo de echarlo a perder no estaba permitido. No obstante, la llegada de Shikamaru irrumpiendo en la habitación y las palabras de felicitaciones expresadas por él solo consiguieron confundirlo.

–¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Naruto y arqueando una ceja levantó su vista del papeleo frente a él.

Arqueando una ceja, Shikamaru se explicó. –Creí que saludarte era la mejor opción al ser un día importante para ti y tu familia, eso es todo.

Cada vez comprendía menos las palabras de Nara, quien aclama que dicho día era aparentemente era especial para él y su familia, pero siendo sincero desconocía la razón, por más buscara en sus recuerdos ninguna idea llegaba. Definitivamente no era el cumpleaños de nadie, de ninguna manera podría olvidarlo, por un instante cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que Sakura estuviese esperando un tercer bebé, teoría que no tardó en descartar pues si ese fuera el caso ella ya se lo habría confesado.

Aún con la duda deambulando en su conciencia, Naruto se atrevió a preguntar. –¿Por qué debería serlo? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

Una vez hecha su pregunta, el Séptimo contempló como el rostro de Shikamaru se deformó curvando una mueca en sus labios, demostrando así su aparente indignación por su inocente pegunta.

–Debes estar jugando... ¿Realmente no tienes idea qué es lo que estoy diciéndote?

Naruto negó haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y ante ello, Shikamaru exhaló un pesado suspiro. –Así que hasta tú puedes llegar a ser tan retrasado, ¿eh?

–En vez de quedarte ahí insultándome sería de más ayuda que me dijeras qué es lo que estoy olvidando.

–Hoy es tu aniversario de bodas con tu esposa, ¿no es verdad?

La sensación que tuvo ante aquella revelación fue como si un rayo hubiese impactado contra su cuerpo, su mente no podía estar más clara ahora y eso era justo lo que temía. El calor comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de él, haciéndole sudar.

Su rostro ha de haber sido todo un espectáculo, pues en cuanto comprendió lo que sucedía Shikamaru rechistó incrédulo. –Entonces al fin y al cabo sí lo has olvidado.

Naruto se dejó caer derrotado sobre su silla pasándose ambas manos por el rostro desesperado por la situación en la que se vio atrapado. Se sentía como un completo idiota e incluso peor, como un imbécil por haber olvidado su aniversario de bodas con la kunoichi que tanto amaba, el día en que ambos sellaron su amor en matrimonio.

Ahora podía comprenderlo, esa misma mañana Sakura había estado mostrándose más afectuosa de lo normal y él sin tener idea no respondió de la misma manera, no como ella ha de haber estado esperando al menos.

–Maldita sea, ¿cómo es que esto pudo pasar? –Preguntó para sí mismo, aún con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

–Yo debería ser quien te pregunte eso, ¿qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza esta mañana que te distrajera a tal punto?

–No lo sé, quizás estuve demasiado concentrado en mi trabajo, me empeñé con la idea de no perder el tiempo con cosas innecesarias.

–¿Y justamente tenías que tomar esa decisión el día de hoy?

–Independiente de eso no debí permitirme olvidar esta fecha… Sakura-chan jamás va a perdonarme por esto.

–No, no lo hará.

Indignado por la respuesta de su amigo, Naruto levantó finalmente la mirada y contestó. –Eres mi amigo, se supone que ahora debes animarme y decirme que todo saldrá bien, no echarme hacia abajo.

–Y porque soy tu amigo estoy diciéndotelo, las mentiras blancas no son de utilidad en este caso.

Shikamaru no estaba errado, intentar bajarle el peso a la equivocación que cometió no tenía mayor sentido, esta no se desvanecería a menos de que hiciera algo al respecto.

Aún con los nervios de punta, Naruto se levantó de su silla recargando ambas manos con suma fuerza sobre su escritorio. –Tengo que ir a hablar con ella, debo disculparme por mi error.

–¿En serio crees que será una buena idea?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Ella es tu esposa, sabes mejor que nadie como es cuando se enfada, ¿crees que te dará la oportunidad de explicarte?

Naruto lo meditó por unos instantes, pero a fin de cuentas su forma de pensar continuó estando intacta. –No me importa, aun así no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

–¿Eso significa que dejarás a un lado tu plan de ser un hombre trabajador? –Preguntó Nara, riendo con ironía.

El rubio Hokage no se inmutó en contestar, en cambio, este hizo aparecer un clon de sombra a su lado. –Si hago esto entonces no hay ningún problema, volveré en cuanto solucione todo esto.

Shikamaru no contestó, no porque no quisiera sino porque no pudo, pues al momento en que abrió la boca Naruto ya había desaparecido saltando por la ventana de la oficina.

.

Al verse en frente de la entrada de su hogar se mantuvo allí sin poder realizar movimiento alguno, quizás por fuera podría aparentar serenidad pero por dentro, al contrario, sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir por su garganta, los latidos de este estaban fuera de control.

¿Qué diría Sakura al verlo?, el cómo podría reaccionar ella era lo que más temía y con el corazón a punto de estallar, Naruto abrió la puerta del hogar y al entrar, la cerró tras de sí y exclamó. –Ya estoy en casa.

Pasaron solo unos pocos segundos para que alguien se acercase a recibirlo, Hanami, su pequeña hija de tan solo seis años, corría hacia él.

–¡Papá, bienvenido! –Exclamó la pequeña de cabello rosado y acuclillándose, Naruto recibió el fuerte abrazo que su hija le proporcionaba.

–Hehe, ¿estuviste esperando a que llegara? –En respuesta, Hanami asintió reiteradas veces con la cabeza. –¿Tu hermano está dentro?

–Está en la mesa de la sala.

–Ya veo… –Haciendo una pausa, Naruto prosiguió. –¿Y tu madre?

–Está en la cocina preparando la cena. –La respuesta de la niña provocó que su corazón diera un brinco, fue justo como temía, Sakura estaba en casa con ellos.

Naruto respiró profundo en un intento por dominar los nervios y posiblemente miedo que estaba por dominarlo.

–En ese caso, no hagamos esperar demasiado a tu madre. –Forjando una sonrisa, el rubio se puso en pie con la niña aún entre sus brazos y a continuación, se dirigió al encuentro de su hijo mayor y esposa.

Al cruzar la sala, Shinachiku levantó la cabeza de la libreta que traía en mano y con ánimo lo saludó y agregó. –Hoy llegas más temprano de lo habitual, ¿a qué se debe?

–Eh, solo quise pasar un poco más de tiempo con ustedes, eso es todo.

–¿No tienes trabajo por hacer? –Preguntó Shinachiku, curioso.

–Sabes bien que no me tomaría tantas libertades si estuviese hundido en trabajo.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír levemente por su comentario, pues al fin y al cabo, había abandonado a Shikamaru en la oficina con uno de sus clones de sombra, pero eso Shinachiku no lo sabía.

Irrumpiendo en la conversación de ambos, Sakura sirvió los platos sobre la mesa. –Ya fue suficiente parloteo, siéntense a comer ahora o la comida se enfriará.

Sin rechistar, Hanami y Shinachiku obedecieron a la orden presentada por su madre, pero Naruto, por otro lado, se quedó helado, ¿la razón?, luego de que Sakura pronunciara tales palabras esta levantó la cabeza justamente para mirarlo, dedicándole una mirada llena de desprecio, acción que aparentemente no fue percibida por sus dos hijos.

Ella se lo dejó más claro que el agua sin tener que formular ni una sola frase coherente, estaba furiosa con él.  
La cena transcurrió con normalidad, tanto Shinachiku como Hanami estuvieron relatando los acontecimientos dados en su día, Naruto los oía gustoso, pero en esa ocasión, fue más bien una vía de escape a la incomodidad que podría instaurarse entre ellos con suma facilidad, ya que cada vez que intentó entablar conversación con su esposa esta lo rechazaba sin ninguna vergüenza, respondiéndole lo más cortante que podía, claramente no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Después de cenar, Shinachiku y Hanami se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura decidió acompañar a la menor hasta que esta se durmiera, por lo que le tocó aguardar a que llegase la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Ahí yació él, esperando a las afueras de la habitación de su hija, los minutos parecían ser interminables al punto en que el cansancio comenzó a tomar poder sobre él, espabiló al momento en que oyó cómo la puerta junto a él era abierta.

–Sakura-chan, espera un momento.

Dicho aquello, Sakura lo calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios. –No hagas ruido, harás que los niños se despierten.

–Pero necesito hablar contigo ahora.

–Ya es muy tarde para eso, estoy cansada ¿ok?, quiero dormir. –Sakura se dio media vuelta con la intensión de irse a su cuarto.

Sin embargo, Naruto se detuvo frente a ella obstaculizándole el paso. –Quítate del camino, Naruto.

–No lo haré, no hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo. –Angustiado, Naruto la sujetó por los hombros sin ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre ellos. –Escúchame.

–Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no me apetece hacerlo ¿entiendes?

Sakura se soltó del agarre que el rubio Uzumaki ejercía sobre sus hombros con la intención de proseguir con su camino, sin embargo, una vez más Naruto se interpuso en su deseo de llegar a su cuarto. Pero en esta ocasión, él rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la alzó por los aires, apartándola del piso y reposando su peso sobre su hombro, cargándola.

Disgustada por las acciones de su esposo, Sakura luchó por liberarse de sus brazos al igual que la vez anterior, fracasando en el intento. Por su parte, Naruto hizo oídos sordos a cada quejido que de Sakura proviniera y guardando absoluto silencio acabó cumpliendo él mismo con los deseos de su esposa, dirigiéndose a la habitación que ambos comparten.  
Una vez hecho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó caer a Sakura de espaldas sobre la cama, para luego sentarse sobre ella alrededor de su cintura.

–¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?, no era necesario llegar a estos extremos.

–Si no lo hacía dudo que accedieras a hablarme.

–Pero esto es ridículo. –Exclamó Sakura, removiéndose sobre su lugar con el objetivo de escapar de dicha situación. –Quítate de encima.

–No lo haré, solo estoy pidiéndote un segundo de tu atención, ¿por qué estás tan a la defensiva?, nunca tomas esta actitud.

–Pues así es como soy. –Concluyó Sakura, enseñando aún aquel ceño fruncido en su rostro. –¿Y tú qué?, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí en primer lugar, tendrías que estar en tu oficina trabajando tanto como querías.

Ante los ojos de Naruto, la causa del enfado de Sakura quedaba más que clara con tal solo oír sus palabras, este recaía en su excesiva concentración sobre su trabajo los últimos días, concentración que lo llevó a olvidar la fecha más importante para ambos en los años que tenían de matrimonio, no tenía duda de ello.

Resignado, Naruto se deslizó por el colchón, apartándose así del cuerpo de su esposa y estando una vez en pie, dijo. –Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí ahora, debería estar desocupándome de una pila de documentos en este momento, pero aquí estoy, intentando reparar el error que cometí.

Ante el silencio aportado por Sakura, quien ahora le dedicaba una mirada de extrañeza desde la cama en la que yacía, Naruto continuó. –Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención olvidar nuestro aniversario… no quería lastimarte.

–¿Cómo… Cómo lo has recordado en primer lugar?

–Eh, eso no es importante ahora. –Decirle que a fin de cuentas fue Shikamaru quien le aclaró la película y que no fue mérito suyo no le pareció indicado de confesar, al menos por ahora. –El punto es que lo lamento, es solo que… me esmeré tanto en mi trabajo porque quería que tú y nuestros hijos vieran cómo soy en lo que hago, que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo como Hokage.

–Naruto, no tienes nada que demostrar. –Contestó Sakura, quien se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia el Séptimo, terminando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. –Eres un excelente Hokage, eres bueno en lo que haces y eso Shinachiku y Hanami lo tienen más que claro, incluyéndome.

A continuación, Naruto sintió el suave roce de la mano de Sakura sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar. –En serio lo lamento Sakura-chan, no sé qué otra cosa decirte...

–No tienes que decir nada, creo que ahora puedo comprender mejor lo que ha sucedido.

–Entonces, ¿no sigues molesta conmigo?

En respuesta, Sakura depositó un corto beso en la mejilla de su esposo que instantes atrás se hallaba acariciando. –Ni un poco.

–Prometo que voy a compensártelo de algún modo.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

–Unas cuantas. –Contestó el Hokage con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro, quien a su vez, rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de su esposa, aferrándolo al suyo.

Instaurando una indivisible distancia entre sus cuerpos, Naruto sujetó el mentón de la kunoichi para luego unir sus labios con los suyos, gesto al que Sakura correspondió gustosa.

Conforme pasaron los segundos, la unión de labios que ambos compartían se hacía cada vez más intensa y de algún modo u otro, tanto Naruto como Sakura acabaron tumbados una vez más sobre la cama, solo que en esta ocasión era Sakura quien se hallaba sobre el rubio Hokage, devorando sus labios con pasión.  
Aquel jugueteo habría continuado a no ser por los golpeteos que se hicieron presentes en la puerta del cuarto, por reflejo ambos se apresuraron a separarse el uno del otro guardando la suficiente distancia y una vez con la compostura puesta Sakura se acercó a la puerta, al abrirla allí encontró a Hanami, frotándose un ojo con la mano y sujetando una almohada con la otra.

–¿Qué sucede, Hanami? ¿Algo no anda bien? –Preguntó Sakura, inclinándose ligeramente para ver a su hija.

–Me da miedo dormir sola en mi cuarto, está muy oscuro, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

–Siempre habrá un espacio para ti aquí. –Dijo Naruto, apareciendo junto a Sakura y tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, continuó. –Vamos a prepararnos para dormir ¿ok?

Hanami quedó más que contenta con la respuesta otorgada por su padre, por lo que no dudó en asentir reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

Tras alistarse, los tres yacían recostados sobre la amplia cama de la habitación con Naruto y Sakura ubicados a los costados de esta y con la pequeña Hanami en el centro de ambos, quien en cuestión de segundos ya había caído rendida en cuanto Sakura la arropó con las delgadas sábanas, ella también habría estado a punto de hacerlo de no ser por los susurros que Naruto transmitía.

–Creo que tendremos que dejar nuestro pequeño encuentro para otro día…

–Eso parece, ¿podrás esperar tanto tiempo para ello? –Preguntó Sakura con ironía.

–Por supuesto, si no tuviera paciencia no habría conseguido conquistarte en primer lugar. –Sonrió Naruto y luego de echarle un ojo a su hija para asegurarse de que esta no despertase, dijo. –Hehe, créeme, cuando llegue el momento te recompensaré como es debido por mi error, de veras.

* * *

 _Intentaré no alargarme demasiado, pero lo que quiero decir que este será el último OneShot que escribiré en un tiempo y no, no es por ningún Hiatus, ¿La razón? Creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a planear más cosillas, es decir, fics más largos :3 tengo varias ideas anotadas y por fin me he animado a hacerlo y durante ese tiempo obviamente también continuaría con Cupido Yamanaka, habrá un poco de descanso de los OneShots._

 _Eso quería decirles, ya dentro de unos días comenzaré a planificar las próximas actualizaciones, gracias por leer cada historia que he publicado aquí y apoyarla, sin importar la extensión de estas y es un agrado para mi compartirles mis ideas._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
